1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a headgear adapted to support an object on the head of a user, and, more particularly, to a headgear having a beam that spans the nape of a patient's neck or back of the head for attaching an object to a patient while minimizing the amount of structure that overlies the user's hair, and to an interface assembly and pressure support system that includes such a headgear.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous situations where it is necessary to couple an object to the face of a user. For example, non-invasive ventilation and pressure support therapies involve the placement of a patient interface device, which is typically a nasal mask that covers the nose, a nasal/oral mask that covers the nose and mouth, or full face mask that covers the patient face, on the face of a patient. The patient interface device interfaces the ventilator or pressure support device with the airway of the patient, so that a flow of breathing gas can be delivered from the pressure/flow generating device to the airway of the patient. Typically, non-invasive ventilation involves providing ventilatory gas to the airway of a patient without intubating the patient or surgically inserting a tracheal tube in their esophagus. Pressure support therapies involve providing a pressure, such as a continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) or variable airway pressure, which varies with the patient's respiratory cycle (bi-level pressure support) or with the condition of the patient (auto-titrating pressure support), to treat a medical disorder, such as sleep apnea syndrome, in particular, obstructive sleep apnea (OSA), or congestive heart failure.
It is known to maintain such masks on the face of a wearer by a headgear having upper and lower straps, each having opposite ends threaded through connecting elements provided on the opposite sides and top of a mask. Because such masks are typically worn for an extended period of time, it is important the headgear maintain the mask in a tight enough seal against a patient's face without discomfort.
One such headgear is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,986 (“the '986 patent”), which is assigned to Respironics, Inc. of Pittsburgh, Pa., the assignee of the present application. The headgear taught by the '986 patent includes a cap-like headpiece adapted to fit the crown and back of a patient's head. Lower straps provide a two-point connection with a gas delivery mask. Straps depending from the headpiece are connected to and moveable relative to the lower straps. Additionally, a pair of upper straps can be used to provide a four-point connection with the gas delivery mask if needed.
Another such headgear also manufactured by Respironics, Inc. includes five straps extending in a star-like manner from a rear joining piece, which is positionable along the rear portion of a patient's head. The three uppermost straps are adapted to fit on the patient's head. A center top strap extends from the joining piece across the top of the patient's head to the patient's forehead. Upper side straps, which are provided on either side of the top strap, extend from the joining piece along the sides of a patient's head above the ears to attach to the top strap at the patient's forehead. The top strap includes a pair of elongated openings through which the upper side straps are threaded.
All of the straps in the headgear taught by the '986 patent include two components of a hook and loop fastener, such as VELCRO®. The exterior of the straps include a loop fastener portion, and a hook fastener tab portion is attached to the end of each strap. When securing or fastening, the end of each the upper side strap is bent back on itself to adhere the hook fastener tab portion to the exterior of the straps including the loop fastener portion. More specifically, the hook fastener tab portion of the top strap is adapted to be threaded through a connecting element of the gas delivery mask and then bent back on itself to adhere the hook fastener tab portion to the exterior loop fastener portion.
Yet another headgear is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,965, which is also assigned to Respironics, Inc. of Pittsburgh, Pa., the assignee of the present application. The headgear of U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,965 includes a load bearing ear piece that encircles each ear of the user. Two head bands connect the ear pieces to one another. One headband extends behind the head, and the other headband extends over the head.
These and other conventional headgear provide a convenient attachment of the patient interface device to the user's head. However, they suffer from several disadvantages. For example, conventional headgear straps cover significant portions of the user's head, including his or her hair. The present inventors recognized that some users prefer to avoid significant contact between their hair and the headgear. Contact between the headgear straps and the user's hair, for example, can result in entanglement of the straps with the hair, making the headgear difficult, and perhaps painful to remove. Thus, some users prefer that the headgear straps not cross over the hair. Therefore, a need exists for a headgear that is easy to use and adjust, is comfortable, provides a stable support for the object being attached to the user, and does not rest significantly on his or her hair.
In addition, some conventional headgear are perceived as bulky or cumbersome in that they cover a substantial area of the user's head. Furthermore, some users have an aversion to the relatively unattractive appearance of conventional headgear, and may prefer headgear that look less like a medical apparatus. Therefore, a need exists for a headgear that does not cover much of the patient's head so that it is perceived as being lightweight and slim and that appears less like a medical device. Because conventional headgear are soft, floppy, and typically have a myriad of flexible straps, the straps and other portions of the mask can become entangled. Therefore, a further need exists for a headgear that is easier to use in that it is less likely to become tangled in itself.